


Born to Blow Your Mind

by RedLlamas



Category: Bright (2017), Bright - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Cops, Cross-cultural, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Orc Culture, Touching, falling in love via laughing is the Best Thing on this Earth you hear me?, oblivious flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Often the humble kind, but he can't deny he was born to blow your mind. Or something along those lines, tonight.





	Born to Blow Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from "[Miracle Aligner](https://youtu.be/VPsyynjHpbY)"

Orcs were sturdier than humans or elves.

Their skin was meant for the mountains, their eyes were supposed to pick up any movement. Their fangs were vestigial, used to rip apart the meat off of prey, but now have gained scaring advantages.

Their nails were sharper, longer, but could be clipped and painted just like a human’s.

Orcs had historically lived in the cold, so they were bald but developed thick skin, as well as a layer of fat that's been thinning over the course of their evolution and adaptation.

Their ears were still mobile, and pointed. Legend has it that an orc can actually hear a single pin drop in a noisy factory.

Ward knew all this.

He'd been taught orc, human, and elf anatomy back in high school, and when he joined the police force he was taught everyone's weak spots.

He didn't know that orcs could be soft to the touch.

Jakoby was soft. He wasn't like the other orcs.

(Obviously not, seeing as how he was a goddamn _cop_ ).

Jakoby proved himself time and time again, always having Ward’s back, sticking up for him, hell, even made one good joke sometimes.

Whenever Ward had to handle orcs, they were always so rough, so difficult, he couldn't stand the feeling of their thick skin underneath his fingers.

But Jakoby was soft. His skin was like baby skin.

Ward knew this because one day, Jakoby got a nasty cut on his forearm, and Ward had helped patch him up until they could get to an actual doctor.

He had to hold out Jakoby’s arm in order to clean as much as he could, and he had to hold his hand. And it was, different. His skin was so soft, Ward couldn't marry this to what he'd already touched throughout the years.

After a doctor had sewed him up, Ward felt inclined to ask him about it. _Why are your hands so soft?_ But he thought it'd be too out of place, it'd be a weird line that he'd cross, they were friends now.

“Why are your hands so soft?”

He was never a rational man, though.

Jakoby didn't seem to think it was odd. (Of course not, after all the weird comments he'd made, this couldn't seem so weird).

“I use moisturizer.”

“Why?”

Jakoby shrugged. “I like to have soft skin. It's nice.”

Ward nodded. He could respect that.

  


Jakoby is short.

Ward is 6’2”, he dwarfs anyone who stands next to him, especially when he stands next to his 5’11” partner.

Orcs tend to be tall, it's a rare sight to see a short orc. Jakoby is tall in human terms, but he's short in orc terms.

Ward guesses it has to do with the cold.

“Where you from?”

Jakoby stopped cleaning his gun to look up at Ward. His hairless eyebrows scrunched together. “I'm from here.”

Ward would have better luck asking the Latinos where they're from because they have a closer relationship to their origins. He thought orcs were the same.

“No man, like, where you _from_?”

It took a moment but Jakoby’s eyes widened in understanding. They were piercingly yellow. “Ohh, I'm from Germany.”

“Really?” Damn.

“Yes, from Frankfurt, just southeast of the Taunus mountain range.”

Hmm. Ward nodded. “Do lots of orcs come from mountains?”

“Yes!” Jakoby was excited. Not a lot of people wanted to know about orc culture or history, and Ward asking him this is a very teachable moment. “All orcs came from the mountains, in the beginning.”

“In the beginning? What're you saying, orcs come _from_ the mountains?” Ward kinda chuckles at it. This sounds like an orc version of Genesis.

Jakoby hesitates and slowly nods. “Yeah, like humans and the Bible, beginning.” He quiets down and goes back to cleaning his gun.

Oh no. Jakoby is withdrawing. His ears were slightly turned down. They'd been doing so much progress, building on their friendship, and now Ward had to laugh at orc religion.

Jakoby finished his gun and headed out to the mess hall.

Ward had to botch his gun which he'll bitch about tomorrow, but he ran after Jakoby and asked for a better explanation of the creation of orcs.

“Really?” His face showed too much emotion, but Ward only said, “Really,” which was enough to get Jakoby’s ears to perk up again.

Later that night, Ward tucked Sophia into bed and told her the story of how orcs were created. They were forged in the heart of the mountains, and clawed their way to the surface, where they fed and drank from the land and waters …

  


The station was going to have a barbecue day. All the families were invited to Captain Sandoval’s huge house to spend the day eating and swimming together. They deserved a day off, she said.

Ward brought Jakoby, with Sherri and Sophia. Jakoby wasn't planning on going, but some heckling and convincing from Sherri and Sophia made him agree, and when they arrived at the Captain’s house, the others greeted them with cheer.

Ward noticed that Jakoby was wearing board shorts and a rash guard. He was the only one who was wearing a shirt, aside from the very pregnant wife of the Captain.

Ward was going to be lifeguard to the kids who were rough-housing in the pool, but it seemed that he didn't have to, seeing as how Jakoby sat on the edge, legs dipping into the water.

“I've got my eye on them,” he said smiling.

That was fine with Ward, and it seemed that the kids preferred Jakoby. They've never seen an orc so close-up before, and were asking him about everything.

Ward doesn't like to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help himself. Jakoby was more open with the kids, and he showed off his orcness.

“Daddy, daddy!” Sophia said, bounding to Ward.

“Yes, baby?” He hugged her.

“Did you know, that, that Nick has a second pair of eyelids?”

“Really?” Ward actually didn't know that.

“Yeah! And he told us that orcs, their skin is blue and pink because of camamoflage.”

“Yeah? That's very interesting! Honey did you hear that?” Sherri nodded and said that that was incredible! Sophia’s smile brightened up their hearts. She went back to the pool and Jakoby had Douglas be lifeguard while he went to eat something.

Ward got up to get something to eat.

“Hey, I hear that you're a hit with the kids, Jakoby.”

Jakoby looked up from his burger and sheepishly grinned. “Yeah, they like weird stuff.”

Ward patted his arm and grabbed a plate of ribs.

After several hours, it was dark and the kids had moved inside to hang out in the young Sandoval’s room, who were looked after by Mrs. Sandoval. This left the adults the pool to themselves, who had turned on the forgotten Christmas lights and put on music.

Ward was slowly wading while Sherri and two other cops were chilling in the jacuzzi. The other guests were milling about, relaxing.

Jakoby was sitting on a beach chair by the side of the pool. He was still wearing his rash guard.

“Hey, Jakoby,” Ward called out, drifting over to the edge. Jakoby looked over at him, and his bright eyes looked like little lights.

“Why don't you get in, man?”

“Oh, no I, I'm fine here, thank you,” Jakoby smiled. Ward could see the tips of his fangs.

“Come on, Jakoby, the water’s nice. Take off your shirt and jump in!” Why was Ward saying that? Why did he say it like that?

“Oh Daryl, you want me to strip? That's scandalous,” Jakoby joked, and several cops laughed.

“Come on, Nick! Join us!” Sherri called out, waving him over to the pool. Several others started inviting him into the water, and they started chanting, “Jakoby! Jakoby! Jakoby!”

Jakoby seemed surprised at this reaction but he got up nonetheless. Everyone started whooping, and when he finally slipped out of his rash guard, everyone wolf-whistled. He threw it to the side, stepped back, and ran to the edge of the pool, where he jumped up to cannonball into the water.

The resulting splash drenched everyone in or near the pool, and when Jakoby surfaced, everyone cheered for him. Ward swam over to him and clapped his back.

On the ride back home, Sherri was sitting in the back, she was asleep, and had Sophia asleep on her lap. Jakoby had a smile all the way back to his home. Ward walked him up to his front door, and before Jakoby could step inside, Ward stopped him. Jakoby looked up at him, eyes full of emotion (even after what they went through with Tikka and the wand and the thugs and the cops and _everything_ – Jakoby still hadn’t learned how to hide his feelings). Ward looked into those yellow stars and felt something tug at him.

“Why didn’t you want to take off your guard?” Ward nodded at it, and Jakoby looked down at it before looking back at Ward. His eyes shifted, he frowned, his ears drooped a bit, and abashedly answered, “No one likes to look at orcs. I was trying to … hide, as much of my, skin, as I could.”

Oh. Ward wasn’t expecting that. He thought it was a modesty thing, or shyness, but not. This.

Jakoby held his shoulder, and told him, “Thanks for getting me to strip tonight, Daryl.” He meant it. He squeezed, then went inside.

Next time that the station played basketball, Ward suggested the teams be skins vs shirts. He chose to be the skins captain, and chose Jakoby right off the bat. He’s not gonna forget the sight of an embarrassed orc half-naked playing basketball anytime soon.

… At least, he could see that orc happy, if only for a bit.

  


They spent more time together. Ward’d invite him over to dinner after a night of patrolling, Jakoby would invite him bowling Wednesday nights. Friday nights they’d go out to a bar to have a few drinks (Ward would drink. Jakoby would drive him home). Jakoby would spend so much time at his house that Sophia started calling him Uncle Nick, which he was over the moon for.

Ward appreciated their friendship. They’d been through hell and back, thick and thin, and through all that, they had each other’s back.

Ward appreciated their friendship, but one day he accidentally looked at Jakoby when the Sun was hitting him from the back while they were eating their lunch on the hood of their car. The Sun’s rays made his blue look softer than usual, and it made his pink look a bit like honey. Jakoby looked up from his sandwich to make a joke, but Ward was lost in the way that his eyes looked golden in the light.

He laughed in time to not make Jakoby realize his hesitation. Part of their comedic routine involved Ward laughing, slapping his arm, and saying, “You’re crazy, man.” That touch now seemed too intimate, too much, too _long_ , for what was supposed to be just a simple lunch with a friend. It didn’t matter if they were parked on a hill overlooking L.A., or if the Sun decided that it should soften an orc’s edges – he was just supposed to slap his arm, not hold on to it for as long as he currently is.

God’s blessing today is the fact that it seems that Jakoby doesn’t mind. Either that, or he didn’t notice.

  


One thing that Ward’s learned through various arrests is that orcs can have multiple partners. Whenever he’s taken down a crime-lord, her wives always scream at him to let her go, she’s not going anywhere, not without us. He’s had to call back up just to stop the angry wives of criminals various times.

Humans don’t have that tendency, at least, not here in L.A.

He’s married. He’s married, to Sherri, and he has a kid, Sophia, he has a kid with his wife that he loves.

He’s sitting in his car, and he asks, “You got any family, Jakoby?”

“My mom. My sister. My aunts and cousins. My lizard counts, right?”

Oh _God_ , he has a family. “Yeah, pets count.”

“Alright.”

…

…

“You have a partner?” Ward was decidedly not looking at Jakoby, but he could feel his friendly gaze directed at him.

“You.”

Ward looked over at him, and was met with a shit-eating grin. He chuckled, and could feel his cheeks heating up. _Dammit_.

“No man, I mean, like, a romantic partner. A _partner_ , you feel?”

“Ohh, noo.”

Ward raised an eyebrow at that. That was … interesting, to say the least. He hasn’t met an orc who didn’t have at least one partner.

“Why’s that? Is it because you’re a cop?” He tried to joke, and succeeded, because Jakoby’s melodious laugh filled the car.

“In part, yeah.”

“What’s the other part?”

Here, Jakoby hesitated, but he hid it with a sigh and a shrug. “I guess not a lot of orcs to choose from.”

“Because they all think you’re a traitor or something?”

Jakoby nodded. “I’m your Judas. I’m their Ysagubar.”

“That’s wack.”

If Ward’s cheeks were warm, at the sound of Jakoby laughing they were burning.

  


Ward might have had, a few to drink.

Hell, it might’ve, it might’ve been a bit too much.

He was giggling. At nothing. He was giggling at nothing.

Jakoby had only taken one sip the entire evening. He was still coherent. He was smart, he’d been drinking water.

Ward was leaned on the bar counter, and he was looking at Jakoby, who took another drink of water. Ward saw his barely noticeable Adam’s apple bob while he drank. He traced the lines of his skin, and he reached out to touch his arm. They were still in uniform, and Ward was disappointed to come in contact with cloth instead of skin. Jakoby should wear short-sleeved shirts, absolutely no one in the precinct cares about his skin anymore.

“Nick,” he said. He held on to Jakoby’s arm and shook it. “ _Nick_ , look at, look at me, man. Nick, Nick.”

“Yes Daryl?” Jakoby had gotten into the habit of calling Ward by his name. He was the only one who did, aside from Sherri.

Oh my God, Sherri.

“I'm gonna, okay listen to me, Nick. Because, you, you told me that you ain't got no partner or whatever.”

“Uh huh.” Jakoby waved down the bartender.

“Imma fix that.”

“Will you, now?” Jakoby fished out his wallet and paid for their evening. He started getting up.

Ward stumbled upright and held onto Jakoby’s shoulders, making him look at him. Oh my God, he's so pretty. Look at his eyes, they're so cool.

“Dance with me.”

Jakoby tried to get him walking to the door, saying, “Maybe some other time. Let's get you home, okay?”

“No no no no, this is to help you get a honey, man. A honey, bro. Nick. A honey.” Ward pulled Jakoby somewhat towards the center of the room, and drunkenly swayed in place. The swaying seemed a bit too much for him, and he promptly fell to the floor.

“Shit,” Jakoby repeated as he tried and managed to get Ward back on his feet and through the door to the car and into the passenger side.

On the ride over to his house, Ward’s hand never left his shoulder. When they arrived, Jakoby left him in the car until Sherri opened the door, which is when he hauled Ward into bed.

“Sshhherri, Sherri, honey, look, li-listen to this: Nick don't have no honey,” Ward slurred on his way to bed. Sherri trailed after them, nodding and helping Jakoby into getting Ward into bed.

“Don't worry, we'll help him out,” she assured him. Once he was stretched out, she took off his shoes and covered him with the blanket.

Ward called out to them and said, “Hey, Nick. I love you, man. Sherri loves you, man. Sophia, she, she's, she loves you too. We all love you, Nick, you'll always, and I mean _always_ , be welcome here, you hear?”

“Thanks, Daryl,” Jakoby said. He knew Ward was drunk, but appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. He knew he meant it, as well.

Downstairs, Sherri thanked him for bringing Ward home safe and sound, and reassured him that what Ward said was true: they loved him and they'd always welcome him.

“Thank you, Sherri. Have a good night,” Jakoby said as he left.

Ward was married, but he was drunk, so he dreamt of blue and pink skin instead of plain old pink.

God's blessing the next morning was his hangover that didn't let him remember anything about it.

  


During shoot-outs, Ward became more protective of Jakoby. He knew that Jakoby could hold his own, but still. Jakoby mattered to him, and he didn't want to see him hurt.

He rationalized this as not wanting his partner to die on the line, but a part of him that he desperately wanted to shut up knew that it was because it was _Jakoby_.

He didn't like to think about this, this _crush_ , that he had on Jakoby. Hell, just thinking about that word made him feel uncomfortable.

He didn't like to think about how he thought that Jakoby was unconventionally handsome, or how Jakoby was so kind to his daughter, or how Jakoby always looked out for him, or how Jakoby made Ward feel happy. He didn't like thinking about how he thought about leaving his past life for him, he didn't want to acknowledge that he would do anything to bring a smile to his face.

He didn't like it when Jakoby gave him a warm feeling in his stomach by just being around him, didn't like how his cheeks warmed whenever Jakoby stared at him for too long, didn't like how he sometimes forgot he was married.

He was married.

That was the farthest thing from his mind when he pushed Jakoby into a corner and huddled close in order to protect him from the thug’s bullets.

When the gunfire died down, Ward craned his neck in order to see if there was anyone out there. Jakoby touched Ward’s chest. Ward looked back at him, and noticed that he was so close to Jakoby. They were a breath apart, and Ward couldn’t help but look at lips.

Jakoby inhaled, and whispered, “We need to get that guy.”

Ward nodded and stepped back. They need to get that guy.

They got that guy, and the station celebrated by going out for drinks.

Ward was sitting at the bar, and Jakoby neared with a drink of his own. “Good job out there, Daryl,” he said.

Ward looked at him, and nodded. “You too, Jakoby.”

They were silent for a bit, then Jakoby asked, “You want to talk about that moment?”

Ward closed his eyes. “No.”

“Why not? Your face clearly says that there’s something about that moment that bothered you.”

“Yeah, me and my loud face.” Ward took another swig of his drink, wanting to drown himself in it.

Jakoby leaned closer to him and touched his shoulder. Ward gave in and looked into his yellow, bright eyes.

“What happened, in that moment?”

Ward’s breath hitched.

“I think that I …,” he trailed off. He couldn’t say he thought he loved him, or that he has a crush on him. There’s just no way of that ever happening.

“... I wanted to kiss you.”

That’s not any better.

  


When the party was leaving, Ward drove Jakoby home. He walked him up to his doorstep, and when Jakoby opened his door and turned to say goodbye, Ward touched his face.

Jakoby’s ears fluttered, his eyes widened in surprise. He looked into Ward’s own dark eyes, and shyly asked, “Are you going to kiss me?”

Ward nodded. “I am.” He caressed his face before dipping to press his lips against Jakoby’s, and he was in for the surprise of his life when he discovered that Jakoby’s lips were soft and plush and nothing like what he had imagined.

When he pulled back, Jakoby’s eyes were closed and he softly gasped. Ward wanted to kiss him again, so he did, but this time, Jakoby responded to his touch.

Ward felt his lip catch on Jakoby’s fang, but he didn’t mind. What he did mind was how much he liked this, and how much he didn’t want to leave.

He stepped back, and both were left panting. Jakoby’s pupils were blown, it was the first time Ward ever saw them dark. He was sure his eyes were darker too, but he stepped back again and tried to regain his composure.

“I,” he began, but what could he say? “That was, I didn’t – I mean, I _did_ , but, I, uh.” Ward stopped, flustered and incoherent after that kiss.

“Yeah,” Jakoby’s voice was hoarse. Ward realized with a start that it was because of _him_ , and oh God, did that do wonders for him.

He cleared his throat, and managed, “Good night, Nick.”

“Good night, Daryl.”

And with that, Jakoby stepped into his home and Ward stalked back to his car, thinking about soft lips all the way home and throughout the rest of the night.

  


They see each other every day. They’re partners, they’re supposed to be together.

They’re not supposed to _be_ together.

Ward is married. He has a child with the woman he married.

The next day, Jakoby didn’t mention it at all. He only made a joke about elves and jackets, mentioned how his sister is going to get married, and how his lizard is getting better after being sick for a while.

Ward needs to talk about it, for real this time.

“I still want to kiss you.”

That’s not better.

Jakoby glanced over at him, but turned back to look at the road.

“I know.” Ward sighed. Not this again. “Your face, shows your emotions. Your wants, and needs. I know I say this a lot, I don’t need to look at your face to know that, but trust me when I say, orc skin?” He gestures to his face. “Isn’t just for camouflage. It’s a way to deceive, to hide in plain sight. You could say it’s a vestigial structure, a remnant of the past. Orcs from different tribes would fight each other, and because of their skin, wouldn’t know each other’s intentions, detach themselves from feeling. It’s a scaring tactic, just like everything else. Only people who truly knew you and cared about you would care enough to learn how to read your face, no matter what pattern you had.” He sighs. “Humans don’t have patterns. It’s so easy to apply what we have to work for with such a soft and plain species. Everything you feel or want or even sometimes think, to me, it’s plain like the light of day.”

A beat.

“I didn’t know that.”

Jakoby shrugged.

Ward looked over at him, and tried to read this face. He surprised himself when he thought he could actually do it.

Jakoby was insecure. About the situation? Had to be. He held himself in a very stiff matter. The comments he’d made had been nervous. The pink skin seemed to be pinker, now that Ward was paying attention.

“What?”

“You might seem cool, but you’re nervous under the skin.”

Jakoby’s eyes widened, and he glanced back over to Ward. Ward, on the other hand, reached out to touch his tense shoulder, and squeezed. Jakoby let out a shaky breath, and continued driving.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Kiss me again.”

“That’s not going to solve anything.”

Ward shrugged, and finally relaxed. “It’ll feel good.”

“I know that.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Because you’re married, Daryl,” Jakoby clapped his hand and pushed it away. He looked over at Ward, and added, “I’m not going to do that.”

Ward doesn’t feel like a married man anymore.

  


Ward sits down to talk to Sherri, that night.

“Have I been good to you?”

Sherri scrunches her eyebrows. “Yes, of course you have.”

“I don’t feel like I’ve been good to you.” Ward realizes they haven’t seen in each other in a while, from before the whole magic wand fiasco. It’s only been on special occasions that they’ve been together. Like the pool party.

Sherri sighs. She takes his hand and holds it. She looks up at him.

“I don’t think I’ve been good to you.”

“Why’re you saying that?”

“I feel in love with someone else.”

Oh.

“So have I.”

She doesn’t seem surprised. In fact, she ruefully smiles and says, “I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“Who is it?”

“Her name is Nguyet. She’s an elf. I met her in a knitting class.”

“I think I’m in love with Jakoby.”

“If you are, you better start calling him by his name.”

“I know.”

They sat in silence. They held hands. They hugged each other.

“Sherri,” he said into her hair, “You’re my best friend, and I want to thank you for being with me all these years, and for having Sophia with me. Now,” here he pulled away to see her crying face. He wiped his own tears away, and smiled at her. “You gotta be happy now.”

“You too. You should be happy. I want to thank you for staying with me, and with Sophia, and always making sure we were safe. I want you to be happy now.”

Relief washed over them. Who knew getting a divorce would be so easy?

  


The papers were signed. Ward had Sophia for two weeks every two weeks. She didn’t mind, because she got to see Uncle Nick and Nguyet more often. She liked them, they were cool.

Ward pulled Jakoby into an empty closet. He felt like a teenager.

“What are you doing, Daryl?”

“I’m going to kiss you.”

This kiss was passionate, unlike the first ones. He was allowed to touch now, allowed to let his hands roam all over Jakoby’s frame, allowed to cut his lip again and again.

When they parted for air, Jakoby giggled. “I feel like a teenager.”

Ward laughed, “Me too.”

In the meager light, Ward fell deeply and irrevocably in love with the way that Jakoby’s eyes seemed to catch any light to make them glow.

“Touch me.”

“Yessir.”

  


Douglas had actually caught them before anything could happen. He then went out to collect bets from the other cops, loudly yelling, “They were in the closet! The closet! Rodriguez, I swear it!”

Patrolling hadn’t taken so long before. Ward rested a hand on Jakoby’s thigh as he drove, not daring to go any higher for fear of not stopping. Jakoby had a smile that wouldn’t leave for the world.

When their shift was over, they clocked out, and drove back to Jakoby’s place. They stumbled through the door, and into the living room, where Jakoby threw his keys. Ward made quick work of Jakoby’s shirt, which now adorned the floor, while Jakoby undid his belt and let it fall to the floor. They stripped each other, piece by piece, until Jakoby’s back fell hard against his own bedroom door. When he opened it, Ward kicked it open, which made Jakoby laugh.

They moved inside, lips not leaving each other. When the edge of the bed hit the back of Jakoby’s knees, he sank down onto the bed, and brought Ward falling down with him.

They were chest to chest, bodies aligned so that they slotted perfectly together. Ward grinded his hips against Jakoby’s, and _oh_ , did it feel so good.

“Are you finally going to touch me?” Jakoby cajoled, slowly slipping Ward’s briefs down. Ward nervously laughed, saying, “Yeah.”

Jakoby stopped. He looked at Ward. “You okay?”

Ward nodded, wondering why he was so nervous all of a sudden.

Jakoby leaned back. “You want me to take the lead?”

Ward nodded, feeling embarrassed. He was supposed to be getting it on with his love, but he turned out to be shy. Jakoby kissed him and guided Ward down so that they flipped their positions. Jakoby kissed his neck, and at the juncture where his shoulder and neck met, pressed a kiss, then bit down, _hard_.

“Ow, fuck, Jakoby!” Ward hissed. Jakoby licked the wound, then looked down at Ward. The sight of an orc licking the blood off of his fangs was surprisingly a bit hot, and Ward felt himself stiffen at the sight.

“You’re _mine_ now, Daryl,” Jakoby growled out. “Now there’s nothing to change that.”

“... You know, that’s kinda hot.”

Jakoby chuckled, and ducked his head into the crook of Ward’s neck, sucking until he left a hickey there.

“Fuck, man, are you going to mark me all up?” Ward asked, grinding his hips against Jakoby’s, who moaned but kept crawling down him, until he finally reached Ward’s briefs, which he eagerly pulled down. He hungrily licked his shaft, which almost gave Ward a heart attack. He’s never been touched like this before.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” he breathed, clawing at the sheets.

Jakoby seemed to be perfectly content with just ravishing his dick, but he had things to do. He popped off of Ward’s dick, got up from bed, remembered to take off his own underwear, and started rifling through his nightstand.

“What. The fuck. Are you doing?” Ward asked, prone on the bed.

Jakoby came back with a bottle in his hand.

“I can't fuck you dry. You'd bleed. And that's for another day.”

Jakoby squeezed some lube onto his hand and started to rub his dick, groaning. Once his dick was nice and slick, he inserted a finger into Ward’s hole, making Ward arch his back, overwhelmed by the sensation.

Jakoby pressed kisses onto his stomach while he fucked him with his fingers, widening his entrance, getting him acclimated to being entered.

When he was sure that Ward would come from his fingers alone, Jakoby took them away and replaced them with his hard dick, slipping in easily into Ward.

Ward could almost cry, Jakoby was so much bigger than his fingers, but the pain he felt soon burned him, and he wanted more, more, _more_.

Jakoby held Ward, kissed him, and told him, “Don't worry, I'll take care of you.”

Ward believed him, with his entire being. He nodded, and Jakoby began to move his hips, sliding in and out of him, each time nestling deeper and deeper in him.

Jakoby lifted his legs so that they were at his hips. Ward gasped at the deeper penetration, and he held Jakoby close, rapidly muttering under his breath, “ _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_.”

“Don't worry, I know what I'm doing,” Jakoby managed. It took a moment, but Ward broke into giggles. He covered his face with his hand, and Jakoby rubbed circles in his back, helping him to relax.

“Fuck, Nick,” Ward said, breathless. He looked into yellow eyes and found love in them.

“Nick,” Jakoby repeated. He dragged himself back into Ward, rolling his hips as if Ward was something holy.

“Nick,” Ward said, relishing in the fact that Jakoby became careless, fucking him harder, clawing his body, leaving deep scratches and bite marks all over him. Ward never thought that pain could become pleasure, but here he is, and Jakoby is proving him wrong.

Jakoby kissed him as his rhythm became erratic, desperate to make Ward come first. He started hitting his prostate, and Ward yelped. Jakoby slowed down, alarmed, but Ward told him to keep doing that.

“I'm fine, just, surprised.”

“Okay.”

Jakoby kept hitting his prostate, and Ward was so close to crying, the pleasure washing over him in waves. He felt like he was burning up from the inside, and he had enough mind to warn Jakoby that he was so close, _so close_ , Nick, Nick, _Nick!_

Ward came and saw stars.

Jakoby bit down on his lips while he fucked him until he came. Ward could feel his come filling him up, but he didn't mind.

Jakoby slid out of him and just pressed down on Ward, their breathes matching.

“Wow,” Ward managed, making Jakoby laugh. He got off, fetched a towel to clean them down, then threw it to the side.

Jakoby lied down next to Ward, who couldn't really move. Now that Jakoby wasn't inside him, Ward could feel his entire lower body hurt. He can't imagine walking right now, much less tomorrow. How do people do that?

Jakoby softly touched him. Ward turned his head to look at him, and got hit with a wave of profound love for Nick.

“Can we stay like this?” Forever?

Nick smiled at him and snuggled closer, reaching to wrap them up in their blanket.

“For as long as you want.”

  


Daryl Ward never knew more joy than when he was by Nick Jakoby’s side, and that joy stayed with him till the day he died.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [a holly, jolly christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104300) by [georgiehensley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley)




End file.
